The Time Lord, The Boy and The Blue Box
by klarriel
Summary: Kurt Hummel always wanted an adventure. The day he found out Blaine was a Time Lord brought him many. Klaine. Glee/Doctor Who crossover.
1. Chapter 1

'Bl...Blaine?' Kurt whispered.

Blaine threw down the large laser gun, which reminded Kurt of something from Star Wars, and pressed his lips together.

'I'm sorry.' He said, talking to the blown up Slitheen , whose remains were strewn across the room.

He turned, and looked slightly surprised when he saw Kurt sitting on the floor, leaning against the wall, arms curled around him.

'Oh. Kurt...I forgot you were there for a moment...'

'Blaine...What...?' the boy said shakily, his sentence trailing off at the end.

Blaine walked over to him, and crouched on the floor.

'You're okay aren't you? It didn't hurt you?' Blaine asked, and Kurt shook his head.

'Kurt there's no easy way to put this, but...that was an alien. And it was looking for me.'

Blaine's eyebrows furrowed, and his eyes softened. Kurt's eyes began to fill with tears, and he shook his head slightly.

'No. You can't be. Not one of those-'

'I'm not like them. This isn't a disguise like how Wes looked, this is what I really am. I'm The Doctor, a Time Lord, from Planet Gallifrey. I have something called a TARDIS. I use it to travel through space and time. I'm 910 and-'

'Is this some kind of joke Blaine?' Kurt said disbelievingly, looking around. He choked out a laugh, 'Please tell me that this is some sort of prank.'

He looked at Blaine pleadingly, but Blaine just shook his head.

'I'm a good alien.' Blaine said, looking back at the alien remains ' I go around time and space, and I always seem to find some sort of trouble.'

He chuckled and looked back at Kurt, who's eyes were brimming with tears agan.

'Oh Kurt, please don't cry. I-'

'So everything I know about you is wrong? Everything that you are...is a lie?'

Blaine looked in Kurt's eyes.

'I'm still me Kurt.' He said softly, 'I'm just a bit older than I've said.'

The corner of Kurt's mouth curled up slightly

'So... you're still Blaine, but just an alien?'

'Well, I'm The Doctor, but yes.'

Kurt sniffed and wiped his eyes. He lowered his hands slowly and looked The Doctor straight in the eyes. He stared at them for a few moments, before smiling again.

'Yes.' He said, 'You're still you.'

The Doctor stood up and held out his hand.

'We need to go quickly.' He said, slightly forcefully, 'There could be others.'

Kurt looked at the outstretched hand uneasily.

'Don't you trust me Kurt?' The Doctor said, half jokingly, half...something else.

This was the moment that would change everything, and although things had already gotten slightly strange already, Kurt knew it.

But what else could he say?

'Of course.' Kurt said, taking the hand.

The Doctor smiled and pulled the boy up.

The Doctor led Kurt out of the room, picking up the gun as he walked out. Kurt eyed it nervously, and The Doctor noticed.

'I don't...I'm not one for violence,' He said, looking at Kurt, who nodded, 'but if someone's in danger then I have to...'

Kurt squeezed the Doctor's hand.

The Doctor led Kurt down a series of corridors that were fairly familiar to Kurt. After a few minutes they were completely unfamiliar.

'Blai- Doctor, where are we going?' Kurt whispered.

'To the TARDIS.' The Doctor whispered back.

At this point, both boy and Time Lord would have thought of any others that would be even remotely in danger because of the situation, but thankfully the school was empty due to the fact that 'Blaine' and Kurt had

The Doctor pulled Kurt sharply to the left, and opened a cupboard door. Kurt was pulled inside and his eyes widened when he saw what was inside.

A blue police box.

As The Doctor unlocked the box, Kurt just stared at it, mouth hanging open slightly.

Blaine turned around and smiled.

'She's a beauty isn't she, the old girl.' The Doctor smiled affectionately.

He pushed open the door to the Tardis.

'Kurt Hummel...Welcome.'

Kurt stepped inside.

'NO. WAY.'


	2. Chapter 2

'This is my Tardis. TARDIS stands for 'Time And Relative Dimension In Space'. The Doctor said, briskly walking up to the control deck and pressing a few buttons.

Kurt just looked around, mouth hanging open slightly.

'It's not often I find you speechless', the Doctor smirked, running to the other side of the deck and pulling some sort of knob, 'Go on...say it.'

'I...It's...'

'Ye-e-es?' The Doctor replied slightly distantly, while staring at a screen.

'It's beautiful.' Kurt said, smiling, joining the Doctor and running his hand over the wall of the Tardis.

The Doctor stopped what he was doing, looked at Kurt, and stared for a moment.

'"It's _beautiful_"?' he questioned, 'You enter a spaceship, something which defies all of the reality you've ever known, and that's what you say? "It's _beautiful_"?'

'Well, the colour scheme might need some work,' Kurt added thoughtfully, 'but she's really a work of art.'

The Doctor nodded a few times, before smiling wistfully.

'You are brilliant Kurt Hummel. Absolutely brilliant.' He laughed.

'I know, I know.' Kurt smiled back.

The Doctor laughed again, before looking down at the control panel. He flicked a couple of switches, pulled a knob and turned a wheel.

'You know,' the Doctor remarked, as Kurt walked up to his side 'most people say "It' bigger on the inside".'

'Well I guess I just have more taste than them' Kurt remarked, raising an eyebrow in mock disdain.

The Doctor chuckled.

'There have been other people in here? Like, other humans?' Kurt enquired.

The Doctor paused.

'Lots.' He said softly, 'But not for a while now.'

'What about other, what was it...Time Lords?' Kurt asked curiously.

'I'm the last one.' The Doctor stated, simply

'I'm sorry Blaine.' Kurt said, putting his hand on the Doctor's arm.

The Doctor looked up at Kurt, and Kurt could see the age in his eyes.

The Doctor suddenly turned away, pressing more buttons on the control panel,

'It's the Doctor now, remember?' he said, a laugh escaping.

Kurt nodded slightly.

'Do you think those aliens will find us?' Kurt asked, nodding towards the door to the Tardis.

'Not after this.' The Doctor grinned, 'Hold on tight.'

Kurt grabbed the control panel, copying the Doctor, just before the Tardis started shaking.

Kurt screamed slightly in surprise, gripping his hands tightly on the groove he was holding on to.

The Doctor laughed in enjoyment and ran around the control panel, pushing and pulling various things.

'What's happening?' Kurt said, eyes wide in fright.

The shaking stopped.

;Why not go and see for yourself?' the Doctor smiled.

Kurt raised an eyebrow warily, before slowly walking towards the door. Gripping the door handle he pulled it open, and gasped, before slamming it shut again.

'You have got to be kidding me' Kurt breathed.

'Nope' The Doctor said, walking to stand in front of the boy,' It's the right place, isn't it?'

Kurt nodded, before opening the door again and stepping out into the alleyway directly opposite 'Hummel Tires and Lube', The Doctor followed him, picking up Kurt's bag that he had left by the door.

'This. Is. Amazing.' Kurt said excitedly, 'I can't believe you didn't tell me about this before!'

'Oh sure, I'm going to tell my best friend I'm an alien.' The Doctor said sarcastically, 'That's perfectly normal.'

'You know what I mean' Kurt said, whacking the Doctor on the arm.

The Doctor cried out in disdain, rubbing his arm.

Kurt looked backwards at his father's garage, then at the Doctor.

'So, I guess this is it then.' He said, 'You obviously can't stay with all of those aliens looking for you.'

The Doctor shook his head.

Kurt started to tear up.

'I'm going to miss you a lot Blaine.' He whispered, and he suddenly found himself embracing the Time Lord.

'I'm going to miss you too, Kurt.' The Doctor said, tears coming to his own eyes.

They stayed like that for a few moments, before the Doctor drew back.

Kurt nodded, before walking away.

The Doctor watched him leave.

That night, Kurt couldn't sleep.

As he was lying in bed, he heard his phone buzz.

He picked it up, and saw he had a message.

_**From: **_**Blaine**

_Open the door._

Without a moment's hesitation, he rushed upstairs from his basement room, ran to the front door and opened it.

There was the Doctor, holding a grande non-fat mocha and a medium drip.

'Come with me?' he asked.

Kurt smiled.

The Doctor smiled back.

'Of course' Kurt replied, pulling the Doctor in, and rushing off to get changed.


End file.
